


Le chemin des 7 mers

by Saintsoong



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Giants, effyourbeautystandards
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintsoong/pseuds/Saintsoong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna dans les années 70. Tandis que la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'Or prend ses marques, la vie suit son court sur l'Île parmis la multitude de ses habitants: serviteurs, soldats, recrues et autre chevaliers. Mais la vie y est souvent brève.<br/>Surtout quand la menace d'une nouvelle guerre sainte gronde.<br/>Et qu'il est si facile de se débarasser de quelqu'un devenu génant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : noyade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liloublack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/gifts).



> Merci à Liloublack pour sa béta et ses encouragements!  
> Voici ma première fic sur l'univers Saint Seiya, dumoins la première que j'ose montrer.  
> J'aime travailler sur l'ambiance du Sanctuaire, et en particulier sur les problèmes de sexisme dont sont victimes les femmes, et aussi sur la violence partout présente.  
> Le rating pourra être reéavalué en fonction des chapitres. Attention, mon rythme de publication va être assez erratique! Bonne lecture!

Grèce. Ile du Sanctuaire.

L'île bruissait de mille et un sons, cris, ahanements et criquets alors même que son sol aux rochers nus renvoyait encore la chaleur de la journée. Le crépuscule était proche mais nul dans le sanctuaire ne pensait déjà à cesser son activité. Les guerriers s’entraînaient au combat, les serviteurs s'activaient, et seuls peut être les villageois de Rodorio prenaient le temps de savourer la fraîcheur naissante de la fin du jour sur les terrasses du village.  
Sur l'île, il y avait toujours des endroits désolés ou abandonnés des hommes emplis de ruines où s'accrochaient tant bien que mal une végétation rabougrie, grillée par le soleil. En s'approchant des falaises éloignées des bâtiments, on pouvait voir la grande étendue calme de la mer qui s'assombrissait en écho au ciel crépusculaire. C'est là qu'un combat avait conduit deux guerriers d'Athéna dans leur affrontement. La lutte commençait à s’éterniser, et un œil averti pouvait déceler dans les techniques de combat des deux adversaires qu'ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des disciples de Saints d'Athena.

La guerrière avait perdu son masque. A la place, une lèvre ouverte déversait un filet de sang qui courait sur le menton, le cou et allait se perdre dans le col de sa tunique de lin écrue. Elle avançait, confrontant son adversaire d'une série de coups de pieds rapides et bien placés. Les stilettos avaient été adoptés par une majorité de femmes au sanctuaire qui les utilisaient comme des dagues douloureuses pour qui savait les manier et en maitriser le fragile équilibre.  
L'homme était couvert d’ecchymoses, dont beaucoup semblaient dater. Seule une trace de griffes sur son visage saignait encore, preuve s'il en fallait de la férocité des femmes du sanctuaire. Vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon élimé d'un gris douteux, il avait ajouté à sa panoplie des spalières de cuir. Ce n'était pas un avantage dans un duel de cosmos mais ça pouvait éventuellement en jeter niveau look. Être un Saint d'Athéna n’empêchait pas d'être vaniteux. Et ses spalières, c'était bien tout ce que le guerrier pouvait mettre en avant. Son visage était rectangulaire, bovin, buriné par le soleil, avec un nez cassé de travers. Ses yeux d'un brun sale n'était pas des plus beaux. Il bloqua la jambe de son adversaire, et, la saisissant, y administra une torsion pour la faire tomber.  
La jeune femme réussit tant bien que mal à se rétablir d'un saut de main. Reculant, elle prit une posture d'attente, ramassée sur elle même, les yeux plissés et une grimace aux lèvres. Elle darda un regard vert d'eau sur la brute qui lui faisait face. Il prit la parole, moqueur.

« Abandonne. Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas de taille ! »  
« Tu peux toujours crever ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai contre toi ! »  
Il eut une moue chagrine et reprit une posture agressive.  
« Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi... »  
Elle n'attendit pas la suite de sa phrase et sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied fouetté sous le menton. L'homme se mordit la langue et poussa un grognement de bête blessée.  
Il passa à l'attaque. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de passer les sélections pour devenir un Saint patenté ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir eu la formation de base... et la tatane, il connaissait. Immédiatement il fut contre elle, lui décochant une série de coup de poings dans le plexus et le creux de l'estomac. Elle en perdit le souffle et il en profita pour enchaîner, la bousculant, l’attrapant par un bras et la jetant à terre, pour la rouer de coups de pieds.  
« Sale chienne, tu ne connais pas ta place... »  
La jeune femme se reprit et roula tant bien que mal pour essayer d'éviter les coups qui pleuvaient, se protégeant avec les bras. Mais le combat durait depuis un peu trop longtemps et elle commençait à en accuser le coup.  
« Tu fais ta fière, tu crois que parce que tu porte un masque et es autorisée dans les arènes tu es mon égale... mais tu n'est qu'une femelle juste bonne pour la reproduction. Et si tu ne veux pas de moi... »  
Alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, il la saisit par le col pour la relever brutalement, collant son visage aux yeux furieux contre celui de la jeune femme.  
« … tu ne sers à rien... et tu ne seras à personne d'autre... »  
Elle sentit, malgré la douleur et l'étourdissement dus aux coups, la peur envahir sa poitrine en ondes froides dans le dos. Il la traîna sans ménagement vers la falaise. Elle se débattit mais c'était peine perdue.  
Les larges mains de l'homme la prirent au cou et la soulevèrent en l'étranglant. Elle se débattit, elle griffa les mains de l'homme mais il était véritablement trop fort, et elle trop affaiblie. Sa vue commença a faiblir alors qu'elle suffoquait.  
« Adieu Verka. Je ne te regretterai pas »

Il la lâcha.

A la limite de la perte de connaissance, la jeune femme tomba de la falaise, en direction des rochers et de la mer qui s'y écrasait en légers rouleaux. 

Elle tendit la main vers le sommet de la falaise qui s'éloignait tout en luttant pour récupérer son souffle. La mer fut assez clémente pour l'accueillir loin des rochers, prolongeant sa chute dans ses profondeurs.  
Elle tomba, et une bienheureuse perte de connaissance lui épargna la sensation de respirer de l'eau.  
Elle tomba encore et elle s'étouffa.  
Et tandis que son corps était avalé par les eaux sombres, son meurtrier contemplait le spectacle d'un air faussement triste dont il ne restait plus trace quand il se détourna vers la route menant au cœur du Sanctuaire. 

Des femmes, il y en aurait d'autres.


	2. L'inconnue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les fonds marins peuvent être parfois très solitaires entre deux résurrections du Dieu Poséidon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore une fois à Liloublack pour sa patience et son travail de bétatest.

Il régnait un faux silence dans la cité. Il aurait été impossible de nommer l’étrange bruit de fond, l’atmosphère parcourant les pierres millénaires ; une sorte de ressac, un bouillonnement, l'écho de la mer.

Les bâtiments de marbre pâle étaient éclairés d'une lumière changeante dûe à la voute d'eau qui la surplombait. Miracle divin, il s'agissait d'une cité sous marine dont le style évoquait la grèce antique et les récits de Platon. Le palais entouré de piliers étaitil l'ancienne cité d'Atlantis? Avait il un autre nom? Nul ne le savait.  
Sauf peut être la statue vivante qui, allongée sur un autel, contemplait la voute marine. Elle aurait pu représenter un de ces anciens dieux grecs sculptés dans le marbre. Mais même lui, malgré son ego, savait qu'il n'en était hélas pas un.  
Le Dieu de cet endroit, il l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, après avoir accédé à la Cité via sa prison du Cap Sounion.

Poseidon.

Le dieu marin l'avait sauvé et l'avait investi d'une mission avant de retourner dans son profond sommeil. Depuis, le jeune homme croupissait entre les blocs marmoréens, attendant que l'armée du Dieu soit en mesure d'être rassemblée. Et le temps se faisait long dans cet endroit où rien ne changeait jour après nuit.

Aussi, quand un bruit différent retentit entre les bâtiments, il se redressa, aux aguets, prêt à se défendre s'il s'agissait d'un danger. Souple comme un félin, il se glissa le long des édifices, et descendit l'escalier gigantesque qui menait à la grande place centrale. Se coulant contre un mur, drapé dans sa chevelure, il examina le panorama et vit le corps gisant sur le sol à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Comme la créature semblait immobile, il décida de s'approcher tout en gardant les poings serrés, près à bondir et à se battre.

C'était une femme. Une grande femme. Sa taille et sa haute stature laissaient entendre que du sang de géant coulait en elle. Elle était couchée sur le côté, sa tunique collée à son corps aux formes généreuses. Ses cheveux vert pâle détrempés dissimulaient en partie son visage couvert d’un masque. Il mit un genou à terre et, après avoir vérifié que rien d'autre ne survenait aux environs, il poussa les mèches de la face de la jeune femme. Son masque brisése détachait en morceaux et dévoilait un visage carré mais aux traits assez fins pour qu'elle soit jolie à défaut d'être très belle. Des hématomes couvraient sa peau, un signe de plus indiquant que, comme lui, elle provenait du Sanctuaire et en était une guerrière. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique en piteux état serrée à la taille par une ceinture de tissu. Ses pieds étaient enserrés dans des escarpins à talons hauts lacés autour de ses chevilles.

Etait-elle encore en vie?

Il tâta son poul et le trouva, même très faible. Il posa le dos de sa main près de la bouche et sentit un très léger souffle. Vivante. Si elle respirait, elle n’avait pas respiré trop d’eau et, de fait, il n'aurait pas à lui faire reprendre son souffle. il se sentit pourtant désemparé. Etait ce une guerrière envoyée là pour rejoindre l'Armée de Poseidon ou une rescapée de la noyade? Devait il l'abandonner et attendre de voir si elle revenait à elle ou essayer de la soigner le mieux possible?

Tout d'un coup, le sentiment de solitude et d’abandon qui le tenaillait depuis si longtemps le prit à la gorge. Il attendait depuis des mois que quelqu'un se manifeste comme Poseidon lui avait annoncé. La terrible sensation d’isolement de la cité sous-marine était bien trop intense. Des jours et des nuits, tous semblables dans le quasi silence de ce sanctuaire. Rien ne troublait le sommeil de ces lieux, jamais. Il était seul depuis si longtemps qu'il s'était surpris, quelques jours auparavant, à parler tout seul aux murs. Celà l'avait inquiété. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours revenir à la surface, mais pour quoi faire?

Alors il prit la décision d'aider l'inconnue.

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était curieusement lourde. Il s'était attendu à la trouver légère comme un simple femme mais il avait presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une guerrière du sanctuaire qui par ailleurs descendait probablement des géants. A vue d’œil, elle était presque aussi grande que lui dont la taille était imposante même pour un homme. Impressionnant. Il n'avait connu que des femmes bien plus petites et souvent frêles ou athlétiques sur l'île. 

Se redressant, il se dirigea vers le palais qu'il avait investi, celui du Dragon des Mers, où il avait installé ses quartiers. L'endroit était sobre, dénué de tout objet inutile, mais il y avait un lit surnuméraire qui pourrait convenir au repos de la guerrière. Il entra dans la pièce et déposa avec autant de ménagement qu'il en était possible l'inconnue. Il la plaça sur le côté afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas si par hasard elle avait encore de l'eau dans les poumons. Sa faible respiration l'avait convaincu du contraire mais il n'était sûr de rien et n’avait pas envie de vérifier.

Il s'éloigna du lit pour la regarder encore. Un détail lui apparut alors, le gênant plus que de raison: la tunique de la jeune femme s'était relevée quand il l'avait couchée, dévoilant l'arrondi d'une cuisses, le bas de ses fesses, le dessin de son sous-vêtement.  
Troublé – un sentiment qu'il maitrisait très mal – il prit l'ourlet de la tunique et la tira pour couvrir les formes plantureuses... Et il quitta la pièce, profondément perturbé. Poseidon aurait pu au moins lui envoyer un guerrier. 

Avec un homme, cela se serait avéré tellement moins compliqué.


End file.
